


Thot Daddy Horde Prime and the ORLY? Owl.

by Revelation_Dis



Series: The Crack [10]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Gen, oh god these memes are beyond ancient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Glimmer and Catra are stuck on Horde Prime's ship. Worst of all, Horde Prime is trying to be hip.
Relationships: Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: The Crack [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521995
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Thot Daddy Horde Prime and the ORLY? Owl.

“We have to find a way off of this ship, but how?” Glimmer asked.

Catra shrugged.

“Ugh! You’re no help at all!” Glimmer snapped.

Catra snapped back, “Well excuse me your majesty! I was the one who’s been suggesting everything so far!”

Glimmer sighed, “Okay, one, those were all terrible ideas. Two, you’re talking to Horde Prime.”

“Am not! WOW SPARKLES YOU TALL!” An obviously sleep deprived Catra shouted.

Horde Prime looked down at the two of them. He was wearing a red baseball cap on backwards, a red jacket, white shirt, and jeans. “How do you do fellow Etherian teens?”

Glimmer blinked. “You’re not from Etheria.”

“What?” Horde Prime asked with shock, “I’m totes from your hood, chilli-dawg!”

Glimmer’s left eye started twitching. “Catra, help me out here?” She turned to Catra for help.

Unfortunately the feline was currently in a very weird position with a bucket. “Mmm, Double Trouble, I jest loooove yer impression of Adora…”

“Why is she trying to copulate with that bucket?” Horde Prime asked.

Glimmer just groaned.

“Heyz there cat! Wud u liek to haz cheezburger?” Horde Prime asked Catra.

This somehow brought Catra back to reality. “What? Ugh, are you trying to be cool or some shit?”

“Yes!” Horde Prime answered, “I have compiled the best memes throughout the universe! Now, how do you two like the ROFLCOPTOR?”

Now Catra’s eye was starting to twitch. Glimmer fumed, “Yeah...ok boomer.” They both said in unison.

Horde Prime instantly exploded and died.


End file.
